teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Martin
Natalie Martin is a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the fifth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest cast member Susan Walters. History Early Life Sometime when Lydia was younger, her mother told her to stay in the car while she when into Eichen house to see what was going in. She descovers that her mother had drilled into the side of her head. Lydia appears "I told you to stay in the car. Lydia, I told you to stay in the car." Natalie is kneeling next to a tub, where Lorraine is lying. She's drilled into the side of her head. the bath and the floor is covered in blood. "They're coming, Lydia. They're coming for all of us," Lorraine says. Lydia After an attack at the store, Lydia is at home and medicated. Her mother lets Stiles in to see her, but Lydia doesn't know what a Stiles is. He tells her that he's there to see if she's okay. At Lydia's conference, her parents assume that there's something wrong with her. Her father assumes it's her grades. Her mother defends Lydia by saying that she didn't tell her she had to choose who to live with. The father asks the teacher to tell them what the problem is. "I wasn't aware there was a problem." Lydia's GPA is over 5.0 because of her AP classes, and she's a leader. After her daughter is brutally attacked by Peter, Lydia is brought to the hospital where Natalie crys beside her daughter. Lydia’s mom walks into Lydia’s bedroom to wake her up and pulls up the covers which are soaked in blood. Her mother is worried and asks what happened, but Lydia doesn’t seem to know. The mirror is also shattered. She insists that she go and see the guidance concealer. Lydia is at home with her mother, looking at herself in the mirror. She touches the bruise on her throat as her mom assures her that it's not a problem because she's developed some patented cover-up methods. Lydia stops her mother. Her mom tells her that she doesn't have to go to school, but that's not what Lydia's thinking. "Someone tried to strangle me, and I survived. I don't need to hide that." She looks proudly in the mirror, and her mother agrees that she doesn't have to hide it. She asks if they're still doing her hair, and Lydia enthusiastically agrees. In Biology class. Natalie is serving as a substitute since Mr. Harris took up a new occupation as a human sacrifice. She asks Lydia not to embarass her, and Lydia makes a comment about her shoes. They smile at each other. Natalie is talking to Peter Hale. Lydia rushes over to break them up, but Peter disappears into the crowd before she can get to him. Lydia's mom tells her that Peter was from the Health Department and they will be scheduling hearing tests for the students. "Hearing tests? He was talking about hearing?" Lydia asks. Her mother comments that she clearly needs to be signed up. "He gave me his card," Mrs. Martin says, and shows Lydia a piece of paper. "Mom, this is a piece of paper with a phone number written on it." "I know. Still got it," she replies brightly. In class, Natalie dangles a set of keys in front of Lydia's face. "Remember the rules. No more than six people allowed in the lake house. Stay out of the wine. And if anything gets broken it's getting added to your credit card debt." She also tells her to lock up the basement because there were a lot of scratches on the walls like a pack of wild animals got down there. As the students come in to get their tests, they mark their presence by leaving a fingerprint using an ink pad. Mrs. Martin collects all their cell phones. They all sit. The proctor explains how long the test is and how many critical reading sections there are. There are supposed to be two teachers monitoring the exam, but only Mrs. Martin is present. Coach Finstock is also supposed to be there. Mrs. Martin goes to call him again but realizes his office is just down the hall so she checks in. She finds him passed out on his desk. When she lifts up his head, she thinks he's passed out drunk. "Oh, Bobby. Fifteen years sober and you fall off the wagon at school?" Natalie, tries to wake him up, but she can't. She says she'll bring him coffee during one of the breaks. She returns to the classroom and informs the proctor that Mr. Yukimura is upstairs grading papers, so she'll get him instead. The proctor says that they have to start now, so they can ask Mr. Yukimura during the first break. The test begins, and everyone starts filling in answers. A student falls out of her seat. Natalie rushes to Sydney's side to see if she's okay. Sydney claims she just got dizzy, but Natalie spots a nasty red rash on her arm. Simon asks if he needs to stop the test, but she says no. Natalie then slips out of the room with her cell phone and informs Simon that no one can leave the room. She heads into Coach's office and uses a tissue to touch him as she looks for a similar rash. He doesn't have one on his wrist, but his back is covered. Some students arrive and try to come into the building, but Natalie shouts at them to leave. She locks the door, and when everyone comes out to see what the shouting was about, she asks them to go back and sit down. When the classroom door closes, she calls for the number for the CDC. The CDC quarantines the school. Natalie tells Scott that they need to isolate the sick and wait for instructions. If she's wrong, they'll be out of there pretty quickly and she will just be the crazy biology teacher who panicked for nothing. She puts a blanket on Sydney and leaves Scott and the girl to talk. Natalie tries to get Scott to come out of the bathroom. Later, Stiles finds Natalie and asks her where Mr. Yukimura is. She tells him that he's fine and is helping other students. As he's about to leave, Stiles realizes that Coach is the only adult who got sick. Natalie tells him to lie down, but he ignores her. Later, Coach coughs and suddenly comes to consciousness basically better. The non-supernatural kids all get better at around the same time. Natalie notes that Sydney's lesions are gone, and Sydney asks if she can take the test again now. The quarantine is lifted. The Sheriff rushes into the school as the students all come out. Lydia finds her mother and gives her a big hug. Natalie apologizes. "I was just trying to get a little overtime." Lydia is up at the lake house exploring the boat house. She hears floorboard creaking behind her and quickly grabs and oar and spins, ready to strike. It turns out to be her mother. Natalie wanted to know why Lydia is up at the lake house all the time and admits to following her up there. Lydia tells her that she's trying to figure something out. "And honestly, mom, you don't need to be involved in every single detail of my life." Natalie tells her that she just wants to help if she can. Lydia gives in and shows her the picture she found of Meredith. Natalie recognizes her, much to Lydia's surprise. Natalie gets an urn down from a shelf and hands it to Lydia telling her they are her grandmother's ashes. Her grandmother died in Eichen House. Natalie explains that her father had a difficult relationship with Grandma Martin. After the things she said, they thought she was crazy. "She said she heard things," Natalie says. Lydia asks why the ashes are in the boat house, and her mom says that grandma left instructions to have her ashes spread across the lake, but only by Lydia on her 18th birthday. Natalie figures Lydia will be 18 in a few weeks, so it's close enough. Lydia opens the urn but discovers that inside is mountain ash. She takes a handful and throws it toward the water, but instead it forms a line across the end of the dock, sealing the boat house. Natalie gives Lydia a note which was the last thing Grandma Martin wrote before she died. Lydia opens the note, and it's another cipher. Lydia stares. "Are you absolutely sure Grandma's dead?" Natalie looks at her. "She has to be." A girl sits with Ms. Martin, talking about her options for college. She's not really paying attention though. She's re-living the little glimpses of her dreams. She confides in Ms. Martin that she has night terrors and though she usually doesn't remember them come morning, this one she does. The girl doesn't believe that parts of the dream were fake because the window was sealed shut but she was found on the ground next to the chair. As she gets up to leave, she starts coughing violently. Ms. Martin gets up to help and just in time too. The girl pukes black sludge all over the desk. She picks a crow's feather out of the sludge. Later, her daughter questions her about the student that she talked to earlier. The Sheriff is getting ready for a date with a mystery woman, who is later revealed to be Lydia's mother, Natalie. At the sheriff's station, Natalie arrives for the date but while they are at the station, they see that Tracy has already struck. She's taken out the deputies and just as Lydia and Kira come in they all look up to find Tracy on the ceiling. Tracy keeps Natalie in the basement, where she stays until she is rescued by Malia. Lydia is being rushed to the hospital room and she is pleading with her mother not to say anything about what they saw. Natalie responds with that she doesn't know what she saw as the dead doctors wiped her memory. While Lydia was having a vision of the past, she fanted. Natalie was aparently informed and she went to see if she was alright. Lydia just pushes her away by saying that she is fine. After her daughter is found in the woods practically hyper-thermionic, she is taken to hospital. Beside her bed, Natalie watches over her when Stiles walks through the door. She doesn't want to see him or listen to him when he tells her he may know who hurt Lydia. She pushes Stiles out of the room and slowly walks over to Lydia who is still in a daze. She spots a wound on the back of Lydia's neck. Lydia's mom has had her transferred to another facility when Parrish walks up to her. He asks what she did and she tells him she did what she had to. Parrish tells Lydia's mom that he is going to find a way to get her out the institute if he has to break the walls down. Lydia is laying in her bed in Eichen House and Stiles is trying to talk to her about school as if it could trigger something in her. He begs her to come back to them then notices that there is a patch of hair missing. He confronts her mother about it who tells him about a procedure that is being done. He tries to tell her that it's wrong what they're doing but she only tells him to leave before he is never able to visit Lydia again. The Sheriff is trying to convince Lydia's mom to let her out of Eichen House. She tells him a story about her mother and says that the moments happen for everyone. The Sheriff presents her with photos from the past victims of Eichen House in hopes to get her to believe in the supernatural. Later, Natalie is trying to get into Eichen House when suddenly the gate opens and she sees the remains of a security guard. As she looks around, metal shutters cover the windows and the doors. Natalie becomes startled. Appearances Season One *"The Tell" *"Code Breaker" Season Two *"Abomination" Season Three *"Alpha Pact" *"Illuminated" *"Letharia Vulpina" Season Four *"The Benefactor" *"Weaponized" *"Time of Death" Season Five *"Parasomnia" *"Dreamcatchers" *"Condition Terminal" *"Required Reading" *"Lies of Omission" *"The Last Chimera" *"The Sword and the Spirit" *"Amplification" *"Lie Ability" References Category:Martin Family Category:Humans Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Guest Characters